With the advent of the hypervisor technology, it became possible to generate a plurality of virtual machines in one physical server and to provide a plurality of virtual servers. Such technology may be available for the field of cloud computing, for example. For example, a user who uses a cloud computing service can reduce a server operation cost by establishing a virtual machine with a resource assigned for his/her demand in a physical server device provided by the service operator.
In a server system providing the technology of providing a hypervisor-based virtual machine, the hypervisor manages resources obtained by virtualizing hardware (H/W) and performs provisioning on the virtual machine, using some of the resources. Provisioning of a virtual machine may mean connecting the resource assigned to the virtual machine to a virtual machine instance.
In order to analyze big data in the virtual machine instance generated, as described above, it is required to purchase system infra resources such as a server and a network and to configure and operate a complicated distributed computing system.
Recently, according to a user on-demand service such as an elastic map reduce (EMR) service of Amazon, the data analyzers can concentrate on data analysis and achieve the result of the data analysis within a short time by receiving a system for analyzing big data as a service every time they need the system, even without specific costs and efforts.